twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Aria Del Perso
Aria is a half-fae Healer/Channeler of rebirth returned during the November 9r Gathering, often found singing in the tavern. A warm heart and a sharp tongue, she is there to stand by you or help pick you up should ever you need--literally or figuratively. Known Information * Appearance shifts with the seasons. * Asks plant life for their energy before using it to channel/heal. * Collects and carries seeds which she drops after taking energy from the earth to maintain balance: Give where you take. * Actively searching for information about the Twixt & Twain. After her first return she encountered Tamlyn, whom upon delighting some of the half-fae with a game of 'croquet' brought them back to the land of magic and music for a brief time. This has stuck with her intensely. * Currently in possession of a goblet Tamlyn left in his wake. A flower with healing and hallucinatory powers grew from it. More herbs have grown from it since. * Member of the Healer's Guild. * May be hired for her singing services. * Married Caza Del Perso on Lover's Day as part of a maypole ritual which would require the full fae to perform divination at Fae court that night. First Life Aria spent nearly her entire life in the Paradox but her memory of it, her relation to its inhabitants or even details of her home is now nothing but flashes, fragments and feelings. What she does know is though she misses it, she chose to leave it behind. Inspired by a dream, and against what she senses was either her better judgement, or the advisement of others, she abandoned her home of what felt like centuries for the ‘mundane’ world beyond. From there her current memory is cloudy of how she got there, but falling into the possession of a Dacian Lord who 'saved her from herself, keeping her away from the harm of the likes of the Amalgamation by adding her to his collection of rare and beautiful things as a gift to his wife. Despite being kept within a literal gilded cage, he saw this as an act of kindness as it would be a crime for her to be 'slaughtered by such braggarts' and have the world robbed of her haunting voice and unique beauty. She isn't entirely sure how long she was in this lord's 'care' as time was so very new to her, but she remembers large golden bird-cage-like bars and being forced to entertain endless songs and stories for the delight of many generations of masked human faces to repay for her protection. Miserable and wondering why she had been so foolish to follow the instructions of a dream of all things, fate finally made its entrance. One late night she encountered what she assumed was a burglar sneaking about--but before she could alert the guards, the Effendal removed her mask and revealed her face, which gave Aria pause. She knew that face. She’d seen it in her dream. Aria’s hesitation gave the Effendal time to plead her case, her name was Caza, she was a former slave and was there to rescue others. She swore to Aria that if she did not give her away, Caza would personally ensure she get back home safely. Knowing such a task would be impossible for a half-fae to return, Aria found this to be an intriguing promise, even if it was made in ignorance. There were stories of some returning. Handful though they were--and perhaps only myth… Still… if it was possible to bring her home… Aria accepted this oath, having Caza repeat that if she were to not alert the guards, she swore she would safely return her home. Having lived so long in the Paradox, where harsh consequence befalls those who break oaths, Aria remembers this moment the most keenly. It was this oath that took Caza and Aria away from Dace, searching for a way back to the Twixt & Twain, an oath that began to weigh heavily on Aria as the days grew to months and her affection for her companion grew to something beyond curiosity. Aria released Caza of her oath, admitting it was an impossible task. Caza, not wanting to abandon her companion insisted it was still worth attempting, that she was still determined to bring Aria home. With the oath lifted and no true obligation between them, Aria confessed finding a new home in Caza. The two lived a short but happy time as nomads, continuing Caza's former work in a way by helping those they came across until their end was met abruptly by an encounter with the Amalgamation zealots. Status N/A Allies *Caza Del Perso (wife) *Nephilim *Fionn Ó Conchobhair *Oleander Nerium *Chance *(All kind half-fae) Enemies *The Iron Chalice *House Tremaine *All who hunt non-humans Obituaries *N/A Rumors *Aria's songs are stories of souls who failed to return. *Once spent 3 weeks in Clorifindel's castle pre-return, and has been invited back again. *Rumor has it that her wedding to Caza is famed as one of the most magnificent weddings the returned have seen to date *Rumor has it that Aria is the best company when having tea. Quotes * "Did you just Dace-splain slavery to me?" * "Caza, put this soup in your mouth before your foot gets there." * "Love is always enough." Character Inspirations * Saga Alvane - Dreamfall Chapters * Phryne Fisher - Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries * Persephone, Greek Mythology * (Apparently) Mary Poppins - Mary Poppins Returns Soundtrack * Aria Spotify Playlist